Trial by fire and pain
by DaringMeeka
Summary: Mekatsu Uchiha is thrown into the world of love and pain. Follow her as she tries to find her way through the world of shinobi while fighting against her past. Lemons later on. OC with others. I do not own any part of Naruto!
1. Trial by Fire and Pain Chapter 1

**Notes: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. That right goes to the wonderful creator, (creators name). I do however own my own original characters that appear in this fan fiction. I want to warn everyone here and now that this will be a very graphic story. If you cannot handle blood, sex, rape, murder, or anything with bad language in it, please do not read. This will not be an easy story that ends up with everyone as happy as all get out. This will probably have a darker ending than most but there will be love in it that will help heal those in this story. I do not condone violence, hate, or rape of another unwilling person. This is just a fake story so please don't get your panties or boxers in a wad. Love ya'll.**

Chapter 1:

The young chunin stood proudly in front of the Third Hokage as she awaited her mission. Her red hair was pulled back into a very curly mess of a ponytail. Those blue eyes of hers never missed anything as she observed the room she was in.

"Meeka, you can relax my dear." The Third Hokage said as he smiled at her with true warmth.

Relaxing a little bit, Meeka hadn't even realized how tense she was. After seeing her show her true self, the Third Hokage gave the new chunin kunoichi her first orders. He could remember her climbing through the ranks quicker than most other genin. She had always been a very bright young kunoichi, even after that…incident. Shaking away the terribly sad and gruesome memories, the Third Hokage cleared his throat and gave her a letter.

"Meeka Uchiha, this will be your first Chunin mission. You will be attached to a new genin team as they make their way to the Land of Waves."

As he gave his orders, he could see the look of disappointment slowly crawl into her blue eyes. Sighing, he turned his chair towards the window. He took a moment before looking at the new Chunin and explained his decision.

"Meeka. You are an excellent kunoichi at such a young age. However, you do not know how to work within a team. This will help you grow even more as a shinobi. I know that you are capable of so much more than what you are showing now." He could see that she wanted to debate the matter, but there was no time for it.

Holding up his hand to silence her, the Third Hokage told her, "This is not up for debate, Meeka. The team should be at the gates, ready to leave. You will give the letter in your hands to the Jonin in charge of the team."

"Yes sir, Third Hokage." Meeka gets out through gritted teeth. She hurried out of the room and ran to her home. Upon arriving home, she quickly gathered her ninja tools, clothes and equipment bag. She shoved all of her things into the bag and ran back out the door towards the front gates. Meeka was going to prove to the Third Hokage that she could handle this kind of mission. Then hopefully next time, he wouldn't put her on such a silly babysitting mission.

Shaking away the thoughts that plagued her mind, she reached the front gate just as the team was leaving the village. Shouting out, she was able to get the Jonins attention. Upon getting closer to the group, she recognized the team leader as Kakashi Hatake who was also known as the Copy Ninja. The new Genin looked at her with a mixture of emotions. Surprise, irritation, and wonderment radiated from them as Kakashi read the letter. Behind them stood the subject of the mission, Tazuna the master bridge-builder. The old man scowled at her.

"Kakashi sensei! What's the hold up?" the blonde haired shinobi complained loudly with his hands behind his head.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi said as he lazily turned towards the team. "This is Meeka. She is a Chunin and will be joining us on this mission."

"What?! Why is she coming with us?" Naruto complained again.

"For once, I agree with Naruto. We don't need an extra person for this mission." A black haired boy spoke up, his onyx eyes measuring up the new member.

Startled, Meeka's eyes widened upon seeing Sasuke Uchiha. He looked so much like someone she once knew. Realizing that she was staring at him, she shook the thoughts away from her mind.

"That isn't for you to decide pipsqueak." Meeka said defensively and a bit more harshly than what she had planned. Crossing her arms, she stared daggers at him as if daring him to say something.

"Humph" Sasuke huffed at her, the annoyance clear in his eyes.

Behind them, Kakashi sighed under his breathe. 'This is going to make for a long trip.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Umm Kakashi Sensei?" a shy looking girl with pink hair and jade eyes spoke up.

"Hmm? What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he looked over to the young kunoichi.

"Well…I was wondering…what is the reason she is coming with us?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Meeka.

Kakashi could sense Meeka tense up as she waited for him to say something. Sighing to himself, he gave Sakura a happy grin.

"The Third Hokage said for her to join us. That is all you need to know." As he said this, he looked at each of the gennin in turn. Meeka relaxed and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Then let's go already. The bridge isn't going to build itself." Tazuna fussed at the group of ninjas. He didn't want to get there before things got even worse in the village. Although he kept this bit of information to himself.


	2. Trial by Fire and Pain Chapter 2

**Notes: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. That right goes to the wonderful creator,** **Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own my own original characters that appear in this fan fiction. I want to warn everyone here and now that this will be a very graphic story. If you cannot handle blood, sex, rape, murder, or anything with bad language in it, please do not read. This will not be an easy story that ends up with everyone as happy as all get out. This will probably have a darker ending than most but there will be love in it that will help heal those in this story. I do not condone violence, hate, or rape of another unwilling person. This is just a fake story so please don't get your panties or boxers in a wad. Love ya'll.**

Chapter 2.

As the group set out on their journey, Meeka kept to herself to observe everyone. From just the little bit of time, she could see a few things already. For one, Sakura was head over heels in love with Sasuke. However, Sasuke was just ignoring her and seemed to be annoyed by the whole group. Naruto was rambunctious and all over the place. Plus, he was a loud mouth and not very good at observing his surroundings. Kakashi was constantly keeping an eye out. No wonder he was a Jounin.

Although, she couldn't seem to get a read on Tazuna, as she had come late into the mission, Meeka felt as if he was hiding some bit of information. Usually, she was right on target with this kind of thing. She trusted her guts and instincts. As they continued down the road towards the Land of Waves, she noticed a puddle on the ground as they passed by.

'Hmm…it hasn't rained in a while. There shouldn't be any puddles near here.' Getting a bad feeling, Meeka quickly but secretly drew her kunai knife. Looking at Kakashi, she saw him give a very subtle nod towards the puddle.

'So he noticed too,' she thought to herself. 'Doesn't seem like anyone else has though.' Frowning to herself, she wondered if this group would survive to become Chuunin. They continued walking on when two enemy Chuunin ninjas appeared. One had come from the puddle and another from the trees.

"Here they come!" Meeka growled under her breathe. As she went to attack one of the ninja, Naruto was struck by one of the Chuunin's poisoned metal gauntlet. Jumping back to Naruto's side, Sakura quickly got to Tazuna's side, Meeka watched as Sasuke and Kakashi finished up the enemy.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Meeka asked him once the battle was over.

"Yeah Naruto, are you ok…you scaredy-cat?" Sasuke asked mockingly while Kakashi restrained the ninjas. Meeka could feel the shame radiating off of Naruto. Anger bubbled up inside of her from deep down in the pit of her stomach. Walking over to Sasuke, Meeka just smiled at him and slapped him upside the back of his head. The smiles quickly disappeared from both faces as she stood staring down at him.

"How dare you treat your teammate like that?" Meeka said as she glared at Sasuke. Before either could say another word, Naruto yelled out. He quickly took out his kunai knife and stabbed at his hand where the wound was. As he bled out the poison, Naruto looked at everyone then back at his hand.

"I swear to never to freeze up and leave me friends to fend for themselves ever again." Naruto stated.

Shaking her head, Meeka walked back to Naruto to tend to his wound. Kneeling before him, she gently cleaned his hand to notice that the wound was already gone. At first she was surprised until she realized the secret that a few knew about. None were ever to speak of it either. She smiled up at him and continued to wrap his hand. While Kakashi questioned Tazuna about what was really going on, Meeka stood up and slapped Naruto upside the back of his head like she had done earlier to Sasuke.

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You baka. You shouldn't go stabbing your hand when you have been poisoned." Meeka chastised gently. Turning towards Kakashi, they walked over to listen to what the bridge builder had to say.

Tazuna explained that the Land of Waves had been taken over by a shipping magnate called Gatō, who had effectively bankrupted all the people of the country.

"The only way to revitalize the economy was by building a bridge to the mainland that could render Gatō's shipping monopoly useless." Tazuna told the group as he glanced towards the ground.

"He uses a bunch of thugs to do his dirty work."

Looking at the group of shinobi in front of him, Tazuna said "The real mission was to support and protect the bridge-building efforts. We just have no money to ask for the higher level of protection."

Kakashi looked at the team of shinobi that he was in charge of. He had a tough decision to make.

"Kakashi Senpai." Meeka said calmly as she looked at the team leader.

"Hmm?" He said as his mind continued to run through the few options that lay before them. He already had an idea as to what the rest of the group was going to say. The members of the team were never ones to back down from a mission. Especially since this is the type of mission Naruto had been dying to get. Kakashi waited for her to speak.

"I think we need to finish this mission." Meeka said to everyone's surprise. As a newer Chuunin, the group had expected her to be one to follow the rules.

"Ohh. And why do you think that?" Kakashi asked with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Even though we gave our word to protect him based on wrong information, we still gave our word. We should see this mission to the end." She could feel his thoughts as if they were rolling over onto her. What would his answer be?

"I agree with you, Meeka." Kakashi said which surprised the group even further.

"Then let's keep going!" Naruto yelled out, full of enthusiasm.


	3. Trial by Fire and Pain Chapter 3

**Notes: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. That right goes to the wonderful creator,** **Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own my own original characters that appear in this fan fiction. I want to warn everyone here and now that this will be a very graphic story. If you cannot handle blood, sex, rape, murder, or anything with bad language in it, please do not read. This will not be an easy story that ends up with everyone as happy as all get out. This will probably have a darker ending than most but there will be love in it that will help heal those in this story. I do not condone violence, hate, or rape of another unwilling person. This is just a fake story so please don't get your panties or boxers in a wad. Love ya'll.**

Chapter 3

Continuing on the mission, Naruto acted even more strangely than what could be considered normal. They had finally arrived in the Land of Waves and were not that far from Tazuna's home. Out of nowhere, Naruto threw a kunai into a bush nearby. Reacting to her teammates throw, Meeka and the others were put on guard waiting to see an enemy pop out of the bushes. When nothing did and the area was clear, Sakura began to yell at Naruto.

"What do you think you are doing? Throwing kunai randomly and startling us like that you baka?!"

Before she could get out another word, Naruto threw another kunai in the complete opposite direction. Without warning, Sakura knocked him in the head as hard as she could.

"But I swear I sensed something! I really did Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as he crouched down, holding the back of his head. He got up quickly and ran to where he threw the kunai. Yelping, he quickly found that he had nearly scaled a snow rabbit which was scared out of its mind now. Naruto hugged and teared up as he apologized over and over again to the rabbit.

Meeka started to laugh with the others, she noticed one detail that stopped her laughter dead. The rabbits fur was white which only happens during winter. Kakashi had noticed this as well. Knowing that little bit of information led the two upper level ninjas to believe that the rabbit had been raised indoors and belonged to someone nearby.

Going on alert again, Meeka knew that ninja would place an animal nearby to distract others from their presence. Suddenly, Kakashi yelled out to the group to duck down.

Just as everyone was dropping down, a giant sword spun past their heads. After hearing a hard 'thunk' from the sword embedding itself into a tree, Meeka quickly looked up at it.

"What the hell?!" Meeka exclaimed before she could stop herself. Right on the handle was a large ninja, looking down at them. Meeka got up to her feet and had her kunai out. The man was large and had white gauze wrapped around the lower half of his face. His ninja headband had a gouge across it. They had come across a rouge ninja from Kirigakure. Recognition hit Meeka hard as she stared up at the man. He was none other than Zabuza Momochi, one of the 12 Swords men of the Hidden Mist.

"Kakashi Senpai…" Meeka softly started to speak. She kept her eyes on the dangerous man. The Genin stood around Tazuna loosely, waiting for orders.

"Meeka! Get the others and protect Tazuna now!" Kakashi said sternly not taking his eye off of the man in front of him. He too had recognized Zabuza from the bingo book.

"Yes Sir!" She exclaimed. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Around Tazuna in formation now!"

Without a word, the Genin surrounded Tazuna while Meeka stood back to back with him. They could watch from all sides now.

"I guess I have no choice but to use this." Kakashi said as he revealed his other eye. It was red with three black droplets on it. Meeka and Sasuke recognized it instantly. Only those in the Uchiha clan could wield its power. Meeka was at the point where she could wield it proficiently enough. However, Sasuke could not.

"Hmm, Kakashi the Copy Ninja. It will be a testament to my skills if I kill you and the bridge-builder." Zabuzas' gravelly voice answered Kakashi. With that said, he ended the conversation by using a jutsu. A thick veil of mist from the lake nearby covered the area, hiding him from Kakashis' Sharingan.

"Your little group is useless protecting this man." Zabuza's voice startled Meeka as he appeared right before her with his sword ready to strike. Before she could even move, Kakashi raced over and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach with his own kunai. Water began to pour out of Zabuza's wounded body, collapsing into a puddle of water. 'A water clone!' Meeka thought to herself. Looking around her, she noticed a dark shadow behind Kakashi. Just as Meeka was about to yell to get his attention, her team leader was sliced in half by the real Zabuza. Water splashed over her and the others as a surprised Zabuza was held at knife point by Kakashi.

'He must have copied the water clone jutsu!' Meeka thought as she smiled.

"It's over Zabuza." Kakashi said from behind the rouge ninja. However, that moment did not last long. Before any of the group could realize what was happening, another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. Grabbing onto him, the second Zabuza held onto Kakashi tightly as the first Zabuza turned back into a puddle of water. The Zabuza holding onto Kakashi, quickly threw him into the lake. As Kakashi came above the water, he was instantly trapped by another jutsu by Zabuza.

While all this happened, Meeka activated her own Sharingan eyes. She started to fight off the water clones as quickly as she could. The Genin could only stand by watching in surprise and shock. Just as she was about to stab one of the clones, Kakashi's voice called out to the group.

"Meeka, get Tazuna and the others out of here now!"

"Kakashi sensei! We can't leave you though!" Sakura yelled out.

"Your mission is to protect Tazuna or have you forgotten already!?"

Meeka looked at the Genin as they fought against themselves. She had already decided she was going to stay and save Kakashi.

"He's right." Meeka said to their surprise. The Genin looked at her with anger and pain in their eyes. "You guys get out of here and protect Tazuna. I will get Kakashi back safe and sound!" Meeka finished before they could utter a word of defiance.

"If you're staying, then so am I. I made a promise and I never go back on my word!" Naruto yelled out.

Smiling to herself, she just nodded and said to him "then do as I say. First ya'll need to protect Tazuna while I help Kakashi. Watch my back Naruto."

Before they could say another word, Meeka reactivated her Sharingan eyes and attacked the water clones closest to her. She sliced through one after another. More kept appearing before her eyes.

"damn! There are too many! I need to get to Kakashi before he drowns."

"So you have the Sharingan eyes too. Interesting." Zabuza's clone spoke quietly behind her. As she turned around to defend herself, she felt the sting of his blade start to cut into her. Quickly she shoved her kunai between herself and the sword. Meeka tried to gather up her strength to push back. However, she didn't take into account Zabuza's natural strength. Before she knew it, she was harshly thrown into the nearby trees by the force of his swing. Hitting tree after tree, Meeka could feel hear her bones cracking until her body landed limply at the base of a rather thick tree. Blood slowly started coming out of her mouth and nose from the impacts she had sustained. Her left side was bleeding profusely from the large gash.

"Fuck!" Meeka muttered under her breath as she lost consciousness. Her last thoughts were that she had let down the only team that she connected with. As her vision turned darker and darker, she saw a pair of feet land in front of her then nothing else.

Seeing Meeka thrown with such force, Naruto created a number of shadow clones that proceeded to completely surround Zabuza's water clone. Zabuza's clone swung his sword, and the shadow clones scattered and disappeared, forcing the real Naruto to reach into his backpack and pull out a fūma shuriken, which he gave to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him, sensing Naruto's plan, hurled the fūma shuriken at Zabuza, who easily grabbed it from the air. To Zabuza's surprise, a second shuriken was hiding in the shadow of the first due to Sasuke's Shadow Shuriken Technique, and Zabuza was forced to leap over it to avoid being damaged. Once past Zabuza, the second shuriken turned into Naruto, who had transformed himself. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza, who, unable to dodge it while maintaining the Water Prison Technique, was forced to release Kakashi from his prison in order to avoid the attack.


	4. Trial by Fire and Pain Chapter 4

**Notes: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. That right goes to the wonderful creator, (creators name). I do however own my own original characters that appear in this fan fiction. I want to warn everyone here and now that this will be a very graphic story. If you cannot handle blood, sex, rape, murder, or anything with bad language in it, please do not read. This will not be an easy story that ends up with everyone as happy as all get out. This will probably have a darker ending than most but there will be love in it that will help heal those in this story. I do not condone violence, hate, or rape of another unwilling person. This is just a fake story so please don't get your panties or boxers in a wad. Love ya'll.**

Chapter 4

With Kakashi free, Zabuza was forced back in order to finish their battle. As Zabuza began to use a jutsu, a similar jutsu was appearing right in front of Kakashi. Zabuza, being surprised, released his attack a moment after Kakashi. Kakashi was able to get the upper hand over Zabuza with his Sharingan eye, defeating Zabuza. Knowing that Meeka had been seriously injured, Kakashi moved to finish Zabuza off. Before he could kill him, senbons came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza right in the neck. His body fell limply to the ground. Jumping back, Kakashi was met with a ninja in a mask with the Hidden Mist symbols on the top. Kakashi walked back up to Zabuza feeling for a pulse. When he felt no pulse in Zabuza's' neck, Kakashi stepped back again to let the ninja approach. Kakashi's mind was elsewhere when the ninja spoke to him. After revealing himself to be a hunter-nin sent to kill Zabuza, he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

Kakashi, having to not worry about Zabuza, decided that it was time to help Meeka and continue escorting Tazuna home. As Kakashi started to walk towards where Meeka was sent flying, he collapsed due to chakra exhaustion seconds later as a result of his overuse of the Sharingan.

When Kakashi came to, the Genin sat around him looking disappointed and sad. He looked around the room as best as he could. He could not see Meeka anywhere nearby. Straining to sit up, Kakashi tried to move more. Unfortunately, he had very little strength at the moment. Laying back down, he looked back at the Genin.

"Where is Meeka?" Kakashi asked, fearing the worst. The moment he spoke, the Genin looked at one another before Sakura spoke up.

"…We…couldn't find her" Sakura said softly.

"We looked all over for her but…" Naruto clinched his fists against his thighs in frustration.

"It's like she just disappeared." Sasuke said sullenly.

"hmmm…" Kakashi thought to himself. 'Meeka is missing and Zabuza's death doesn't make sense to me.'

When hunter-nin killed their target, they usually began to destroy it on the spot. On the other hand, the ninja whom they'd met had taken Zabuza's body elsewhere. This, coupled with the fact that Zabuza had been "killed" with senbon, weapons that were rarely fatal and also useful for knocking people out.

-Somewhere else nearby-

Meeka could barely open her eyes from the pain racking her body. Her left side was throbbing so badly that she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Her throat was dry and scratchy from lack of water. She could hear muffled noises in another room.

"uuhhh" Meeka moaned softly in pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to look around the room that she was in. That was quite difficult to do for a few reasons. For one the obvious pain. The other thing was that she was chained to both the wall and floor with her hands over her head. She tried to reach for the end of the chain above her but the shackle around her neck kept her from being able to reach the wall.

She could hear voices from outside of the room she was in through a crack in the door. It sounded like heavy items were being dragged down the hallway. As on of the items crossed in front of the door, someone stumbled against the door and opened it wide. Meeka wasn't looking at the person that had fallen but rather at what was being dragged.

Staring back at here were a pair of vacant jade green eyes through a mess of long pink hair. Beyond that, she thought she could see the outlines of her other comrades. The ninja who had opened this "can of worms" hurriedly got back up, grabbed Sakura's hair and dragged the lifeless body out of sight. A million and one thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to process what she had really seen.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and blinded her for a moment. Before she knew it, someone put a blindfold over her eyes. Groaning from both the physical and emotional pain and the blindfold, Meeka tried to listen closely to whomever was still in the room.

"I'm surprised that you are still alive, Uchiha." Came a voice to the left of her. The rough voice belonged to Zabuza. How she ended up captured by him still eluded her. The last thing she remembered was losing consciousness in the forest…and a pair of feet standing in front of her. Ignoring his statement, she focused on her own bit of information.

"You had a partner, didn't you?" the young kunoichi asked him. She hated how her voice sounded so weak but she needed to keep herself from succumbing to the overwhelming grief she felt. Her emotions were fighting to over take her. She wanted to scream and cry out for her team. 'this is why I'm better off alone!' Meeka thought to herself.

"…." The silence from Zabuza only confirmed what she now knew. As she laid there waiting for something to happen, Zabuza asked a question that shocked her to her core.

"Who marked you?" She couldn't feel anything but him staring at her in that moment. Meeka was terrified and he could sense that radiating from her small body. Smirking to himself, he just crossed his arms and waited for an answer as he leaned against the wall.

"What…do you mean?" She tried to clear her throat as it cracked.

She knew exactly what he was talking about though. Although no one should have seen the mark on her left ring finger. She constantly used chakra to hide it ever since the day that changed everything. The ritual had happened years ago that bound her to a member of the Uchiha clan for 7 years. There was barely 4 years left in the contract for it to be permanent. At first, she had been happy but now she felt nothing but pain when she thought of 'him'.

"I heard a rumor that one of the Uchiha boys killed everyone but his younger brother. There was no mention of a fiancé though." Zabuza stated to her as he watched emotions roll across her face. He enjoyed toying with her. 'Maybe this could lead to something fun.'

Gritting her teeth, Meeka held back the tears and anger that wanted to burst from her lips. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her. Sadly, he was succeeding rather well. Then he said the one thing that broke open the dam of emotions she held back.

"I wonder what Itachi would do if I got word out to him that I had you here."

"That bastard wouldn't give a damn about me or you. So why don't you just shut the hell up already?!" She basically yelled this to him. He smiled to himself. 'Bingo.' Zabuza thought to himself. Although, he did not like the way she spoke to him. Steeling himself, Zabuza quietly walked over to her. When he got close to her, he could see her chest heaving from the pain and anger.

"Stupid wench!" He said harshly as he hit her hard in her left side. The air left her lungs as she screamed out silently. As she tried to breathe again, spots filled her eyes as she grew closer to a dark abyss. Roughly grabbing her hair, he yanked her head back exposing her neck to him. That motion caused her to yelp out in pain, bringing her back from the brink of unconsciousness. With his other hand, Zabuza gently ran his fingers down her chin to her throat before clenching tightly.

"You will learn your place kunoichi." Zabuza whispered into her ear as she fought to breathe. When she was about to lose consciousness again, he let go of her. Gasping, Meeka breathed in as much air as her lungs could take. She started coughing as she tried to control her breathing. The kunoichi had a moment of clarity that made her sick to her stomach. 'He's going to torture me and no one will know where I am!'

As fear hit her, she heard the light click off and the door slam shut. All of the agonizing emotions came screaming from her lips as she cried out from the pain of having lost her comrades.


End file.
